I Loved You From The Start
by andersons
Summary: Blaine and Sam are enemy's. But, what happens after Sam needs Blaine's help? Fluff?


**Characters: Sam and Blaine - a little Kurtofsky but not really. AU fic, sort of.**

* * *

><p>Blaine flipped through the book, finding pictures of him playing with bubbles and toys and wearing the most ridiculous clothes. He loved going through his memories. Everything was so small and less complicated like it is today. He then pulled out the metal car he had since he was about eight or ten – he met a little boy during that age, at the park. They were playing, but Blaine had to leave. He never was able to give the car back to that boy. He had green eyes, and shaggy blonde hair. It was adorable.<p>

Blaine too lost in his memories, the doorbell frightened him, making the car fall out of his hands. He picked it up and put it back in his pocket. Blaine faced the clock and rose a brow. "It's 12 am," he thought. "Who's ringing my damn door at 12 am?" Blaine sighed and went up the steps, closing his little lair's door. Blaine eyes went wide, seeing Sam Evans soaking wet, and bruises all over his face. "Hi," Sam choked out. Blaine avoided his eyes and folded his arms. "What?"

Sam and Blaine weren't friends. They hated each other. Sam always made fun of Blaine sexuality, called him rude names, etc. So, Blaine just curious. Why his enemy is at his door at 12 am. "Look," Sam started. "As you can see from what condition I am in," Blaine examined him. Legs wobbly, drenched in rain, blood on his cheek. He was a mess. "I got in a fight with Puck. He won with a laugh and I won with a couple of bruises. I just happen to be walking, it started raining hard, and your house was just nearby, and my feet hurt really bad…" Blaine rolled his eyes and finally looked at Sam. "You're not giving me a reason to actually help you, Sam."

He was right. Blaine honestly didn't have a reason. They weren't friends, they hated each other. So, why help someone you hate? Sam bit his lip and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You're right. I'm sorry. Sorry I wasted your time." Sam gave Blaine one last look and started walking down the stairs. Now, that just made Blaine feel guilty. He had to help him. Friend or not. He was a wreck. "Sam, wait." Blaine said before Sam could open the gate. He motioned his hand that meant for him to come in. Sam made a small smile and walked inside the home of Blaine Anderson. He soon felt shoulders touch his, making him jump. "Don't worry Sam, I'm not gonna turn you gay." Blaine said. "You need to take off your jacket so I can wash it. Your shirt and pants as well."

Sam sighed and did as he was told. Afterward, he felt awkward. Being half-naked in his enemy's home, air drifting in. I mean, all he had on was a soaking pair of checkered boxer briefs. Sam took a seat at the counter table and stared at the picture of Kurt and him at Disneyworld. He always questioned why they weren't together – Kurt's perfect. But, alas, he's married to Dave Karofsky now. "Yikes," Blaine said staring at Sam's back. He couldn't help but touch the little cuts that made wince. "Sorry." Blaine grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and put it under the sink switching it to hot water. "Are you sure you're supposed to use hot water in this situation?" Sam asked. Blaine faced him and sighed. "Well, I'm no Nurse. But, that's what my mom did." Sam laughed. "Wow."

"Fine, I guess you don't need my help then. I guessing your feet don't hurt?" Sam's feet hurt a lot, actually. He did a lot of walking. He stood silent and still looked at the picture. "Exactly," he heard Blaine say. He came over with a steaming bowl of water and a wash cloth. He grabbed a chair and sat across next to him, dipping the cloth in the bowl, ringing it out a bit afterward. He began at the face but, barely could. Sam's hair was covering 30% of it. "You need a haircut, dude." Blaine laughed. Sam smiled and pushed his hair up. "Better?" Blaine stared at his eyes. They were green just like the boy he met long ago. He couldn't snap out of it – him playing with the green eyed boy, laughing, making silly faces.

"Blaine?"

He blinked rapidly, back to reality. "Sorry." He began putting the cloth around Sam's eye, touching the cuts a bit. Sam would yell from the stinging, but Blaine would say "Take it like the man you always said you were."

Blaine was now cleaning off Sam's back, breathing on his neck. This only relaxed him. "Mind telling me how it happened?" He asked. Sam shook his head. "Nah. It's really stupid," He said. "Plus, if I told you I'd be such a hypocrite." He muttered low. But, not low enough. "I wouldn't judge," Blaine whispered in his ear, sending chills up Sam's spine. "C'mon, tell me. Seriously. I won't judge you." Sam sighed and finally gave in. "P-Puck and I were f-fighting, about how I w-won't date Q-Quinn." He stammered. He could barely get the words out. He was just too scared. "A-And he said he would…" And he then stopped. "Would…?" Blaine repeated. "Would what?"

"Tell e-everyone that…" Sam swallowed hard and closed his eyes tight. "_I'm gay_."

After that, it was just complete silence. Blaine honestly couldn't believe what he heard. If Sam was gay, why did he make fun of his sexuality? Why did he call Blaine a "faggot" every now and then? So many questions. Blaine finally broke the quiet. "W-What?"

"And, I'm just not ready for that." Sam finally opened his eyes, clear and shiny. "So, now you're the second one who knows. And, you can tell everyone you want, I deserve it." Sam finally had tears falling from his eyes, and his hands were shaking. "I'm sorry Blaine. _I'm so so sorry_. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I made you think twice about yourself. I'm sorry about all the shit I've done to you. I'm j-just-"

"Sorry." Blaine finished. He slipped his hand into Sam and gave him a small smile. It's o-okay. I can see why you did those things now. You're just trying to protect yourself."

"But, I kept hurting you."

Blaine could now feel tears about to fall. Trying to hold them back just failed. "And, that's okay. I'm here for you Sam. Alright?" Blaine gave him an unexpected hug. Feeling tears fall onto Blaine's shirt – Sam's just breaking in front of the guy he hates? Does that change things, or does it keep it the way it was? Sam heard a "clunk!" hit the floor, making him get out of Blaine's shoulder. He noticed a familiar looking car, and picked it up examining it. "That's mine," Blaine said. "I got it from a friend."

"I used to have a car like this. But, I gave it to…someone." He said facing Blaine. He saw it. His familiar eyes, the hair, his lips. He still has it. Why couldn't he see this before? "You were wearing a sailor shirt." Sam laughed. "You were the dorkiest kid at the park that day."

Blaine's head shot up when hearing the word "sailor shirt". It was him. Sam Evans was the first friend he ever made.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine stared at the buttons of his sailor shirt. They had little anchors on each gold button. He sighed and started to draw birds and stars on the concrete, but soon stopped when a metal toy car rolled in front of his bird drawing. "HEY!" Blaine yelled. He picked up the car and looked around. He soon saw a boy with and alien printed t-shirt and a desperate need of a haircut. "Sorry." The boy said. Blaine stared at him and made his cheeks puff out. "It's fine." Blaine couldn't seem to get the car out of his hands while staring at him. "Do you wanna play?" The boy asked him. Blaine smiled wide and yelled, "Sure!" It was his first friend. Knowing how busy the Andersons are, Blaine's dad never had time to take him to the park – but today he decided. And thank God he did. The boy sat down next to Blaine and grabbed a piece of chalk, writing the letters S-A-M. "I'm Sam." He said pointing at what he just wrote. "Sam," Blaine thought. "Sam, my new best friend." Blaine did the same as him, writing B-L-A-I-N-E. "I'm Blaine," he smiled showing his baby teeth. Sam laughed and started drawing suns and dinosaurs. They rolled their cars over invisible hills and saving fake princesses from chalk-drawn dragons. He finally made a friend.<em>

"And then you left me," Blaine remembered. He went to go get water for a minute and soon found him gone. All that was left was "S-A-M" and "B-L-A-I-N-E" written across from each other. "The only thing I had left to remember you by was that." Blaine said taking the car out of his hands. He smiled and slipped his hand into Sam's again. "How did my first friend turn out to be my enemy?" Sam laughed. "By bad memory."

Blaine laughed and stared into Sam's eyes again. Sam did the same, and he just had the urge. To kiss him. He loved him from the start. But, he just couldn't seem to push his lips forward and place them on Blaine.

"…Well," Blaine said breaking the silence once more. "I should go check on your clothes." Sam had to do it now, and quick!

He pulled Blaine towards him and placed a strong kiss on his lips, and Blaine just didn't know what his emotions were doing. He kissed him back, and placed his hand on Sam's neck, pulling him a bit closer. Their lips finally unlocked and a goofy grin came on his face. It was his first kiss with a guy, and in the words of Sam. It was awesome.

"I loved you from the start." Sam said and gave Blaine another kiss – short and sweet. Blaine smiled and ruffled his hand through Sam's hair. "You really need a haircut."

"Shut up."


End file.
